


Pretty Boy

by hazyhoola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M, MSBY BJ, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Meian Shuugo, Mentioned Ojiro Aran, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu in Love, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Slow Build, Slow Romance, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: Hinata Shouyou keeps Miya Atsumu awake at night.Makes him wonder if there is more to life than volleyball andif he can make Shouyou look his way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly inspired by the song "Pretty Boy" by M2M, because I always associate Hinata as the pretty boy.

_When did it start?_

_What did you do?_

_How did this happen?_

_Who are you to me?_

He clutches his hand to his chest as he breathes out. Questions start flooding his head like a river on a stormy night, aggressive and continuous. Miya Atsumu just wants to sleep, but every time he closes his eyes for a second and dozes off, a familiar figure pops into his head. A pair of alluring hazel orbs, bright orange hair, and a smile that can beat the sun’s glare; it perplexes him.

Miya Atsumu is a simple man. His life only revolves into two distinct categories: Volleyball and Others. Anything that doesn’t involve his favorite ball game, even feelings, goes to the non-volleyball section of his brain. His area of expertise is the only thing that matters to him. He only takes a step forward and never looks back, _who needs memories_ , right?

Although he might forget everything, but never the short tangerine boy that can fly when he's jumping. _An angel_ , that’s his first thought when he saw him leap on the other side of the net. For him, it is bewitching enough to make every setter want that short lad as their spiker and he’s obviously one of them too.

When Inarizaki lost their first official match against Karasuno back in 2012 Spring Nationals, instead of harboring hate or bitterness, his heart was definitely and undeniably aching to set for that promising spiker, so he swore in front of him, in front of the audience, in front of everyone that watches them.

“ _I’ll toss to you one of these days._ ” He etches it on his mind and believes in it and on the boy that radiates an endless potential, until the day they meet again. This time not as rivals, but allies on the same side of the court.

It is an uneventful morning for the blond setter, he wakes up even before the sun rises, he stretches and jogs around the neighborhood as the sun peeks through the clouds, he drinks his smoothie and eats a balanced meal, then he’s ready for the day. That’s his everyday routine as a professional volleyball player in Japan’s V-League, in the top tier of Division 1.

He joined MSBY Black Jackal right after he graduated in high school and has been on the lineup for years, now he’s the main setter of a powerhouse team that’s based in Osaka. The team’s coach, Samson Foster, mentioned to them that the annual try-outs will happen today, but Atsumu honestly did not care. _It will just be another set of scrubs_ , he whispered under his breath, but Meian, their captain, heard him and smacked Atsumu in the head.

He comes early to practice before the recruits interrupt him. Volleyball is his safe haven. He feels like he’s in control of his life whenever he plays. The ball seems light on his hand and fits perfectly on the curves of his fingers. Volleyball is the love of his life, just like how his twin brother, Osamu, considers food.

A loud laugh echoes inside the gymnasium as another member of the team comes in. Atsumu did not even bother to search for the owner of that voice, he already knew who it was, especially when he greeted him with his infamous _hey, hey, hey_ that can be heard from a mile. It’s Bokuto Koutaro, the team’s Outside Hitter/Wing Spiker and their resident man-owl.

He keeps on tossing the ball upwards in the air and receiving it at the same time as a warmup. He did not even notice the man standing beside Bokuto, until he said his name.

“ _Miya-san_.” and Atsumu’s world stopped. The ball he’s playing with, falls in the hardwood floor of the indoor gymnasium and bounced for a few more times before it totally stopped.

There he is, smiling from ears to ears. He looked the same and different at the same time. Seven years passed and he still has those boyish charms he had when he first saw him. He’s taller now. His tiny frame from before is nowhere to be found. He looks sturdy and very muscular, but his eyes still have the glimmer it had all those times.

“Hinata Shouyou.” he muttered. _He’s finally back._

Atsumu knows that Hinata went to Brazil a year after he finished his third year in high school in Miyagi Prefecture. He learned it from Kageyama, who heard it from his former teammate Yamaguchi, when they met along with Hoshiumi, Sakusa, and Komori.

It’s no wonder why Hinata became more impressive once he stepped on the court. He polished his skill a world away from Japan, in a very unsteady surface— the sand. Atsumu is in awe of the young man’s progress and his dedication to the sport that he yearns the most. He’s the epitome of perfection in the setter’s eyes.

The whole team quickly accepted the young lad, and it did not take a long time before he became an official member of the current roast along with Atsumu. Days, weeks, and months passed by instantly.

Atsumu became more oblivious on his own actions. His eyes always wander for the man with soft orange locks and his voice constantly calls for his name inside and outside the court. Unknowingly, he wants Shouyou to see him, to be more, but he doesn’t know what.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you_

A random song plays on his earphones while Atsumu’s resting on the bus trip on the way home from their previous match. He can’t remember the title and it sounds too feminine and cheesy for his liking, but the words seem familiar. Then it struck him, he’s in love. He ardently adores and loves Hinata Shouyou, not just as his friend and teammate, but as a man. His person. Someone that ‘s in between of the volleyball and _others_ categories in his brain.

Miya accepts the fact of his own feelings, it is easy to admit with all the signs he saw and the notions that his team members kept shoving at him for months now. But confessing to Hinata is a completely different matter. It’s the boss level kind of difficulty in an RPG game. He doesn’t know how to convey the love he’s holding dearly.

He consulted his twin brother, his own MSBY team (except the boy he’s meaning to confess to), his friends from Inari High— Aran, Suna, and even their captain, Kita-san. All of them just advised him to whack his volleyball head to the wall just to come up with his own plan. He almost did out of frustration, until he realized something.

_Volleyball._

  
After a long day of practice, he asked Hinata to stay for a few more minutes to practice with him. Shouyou, as a volleyball maniac and energy monster, agreed to the setter’s request.

Atsumu takes a deep breath and tosses the ball towards Hinata’s direction with perfect accuracy, which the man spikes hard against his palms as he flies. Smiles are forming on their lips as they realize how perfect that spike was. When their eyes meet, without any hesitation, Atsumu muttered the words he wants Shouyou to hear— _I love you. ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_“It started when I first saw you fly._

____

_You enchanted me with your devotion to volleyball and your smile._

____

_I have no definite answer on how every thing of this happen, on how of us happen,_

____

_And you're the most important person in my life._

____

_I will always love you._

____

_You and only you.”_

____

____

____

____

____

The crowd cheers as the newlyweds kiss for the first time as a married couple. Atsumu can’t ask for anything more. His head is not divided into two, but three instead— _Volleyball, Miya Shouyou_ , and _Others_. Also, it is not full of questions anymore, but plans on how to make his husband happy everyday for the rest of their lives.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this and listened to the song if you haven't heard of it. :D
> 
> ps. Comments are highly appreciated ❤️


End file.
